


Learning One's Limit

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: It's important when drinking to remember your limit, but how can you if you've never drunk before? It's a question Weiss is faced with when her fifteenth birthday party is turned into another one of her father's business parties, but Willow has an interesting solution. The two of them sharing drinks not to get drunk, but to find out what Weiss' limit is - so that she need not risk making a fool of herself or being taken advantage of when she goes to Beacon. The idea was sound, the chance to experience and learn in the safety of their home all too appealing.If only Willow's teaching wasn't so... hands on.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Willow Schnee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 267





	Learning One's Limit

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous

* * *

Weiss stood on the outskirts of the social event and did her best to look occupied with an open buffet and a glass of apple juice. It wasn’t an easy task since she was the guest of honour, but as obnoxious as the wealthy guests and associated businessmen her father had invited were, they weren’t stupid – for the most part. Most of them caught onto the fact that she wasn’t interested in speaking with them.

“Frightening the guests away, Weiss?”

Of course, there was always her family that she couldn’t scare away with a frosty glare. Willow Schnee ghosted across the ballroom with a glass of wine in one hand and a smug smile on her face. Tall where Weiss was short, developed where she was flat, her mother would have cut a refined figure if not for her tendency to get lost in a bottle. Unlike her, Willow had the good fortune to be wearing tight fitting trousers and a waistcoat. It was vexing how she and Winter could wear pants and she had to wear a knee-length skirt and heels. It wasn’t so much that Weiss hated the dress as the fact she wasn’t given a choice.

“My voice is tired from performing.”

“Hm. Is that the official excuse?” Willow finished her drink and held it out. A butler came along at just the right moment, taking it from her and placing another in her hand. The staff knew not to keep Willow waiting long. “Your father has noticed your mood. I convinced him to let me come over and speak with you rather than he do so himself.”

Weiss couldn’t quite hide her flinch as she looked her father’s way. Jacques Schnee was watching her even as he spoke to someone important. His eyes narrowed, making it clear he was displeased with her anti-social behaviour.

“I – I apologise. I’m simply not in the mood…”

“On your own birthday? Fifteen doesn’t come around twice.”

“No birthday does. And I’m sure most girls aren’t forced to perform for a charity event their father is using for business.”

“True, but most girls aren’t daughters to billionaires, nor receive more than a small fortune’s worth in gifts.” The subtle rebuke had Weiss staring at the floor and bumping the toes of one foot against her heel. “Though, if it will cheer you up a little, I suppose I can reveal a little surprise we were going to speak of tomorrow.”

Curious, Weiss looked up. “A surprise? Please tell me it is not another concert…”

“Nothing of the sort. Your father and I – after some convincing on my part – have decided to allow you to attend Beacon. Provided-” Willow said when Weiss’ face lit up and her mouth opened. “Provided you perform a few more concerts for your father before now and then. That is the best I could manage, dear.”

“I – It is more than I imagined!” Weiss rushed out. More than she’d thought Willow would care to put any effort in to as well if she were honest. “Thank you, W – mother. Thank you! I should thank father as well-”

“Tomorrow. I’m not supposed to have told you.”

“U – Understood.” Weiss fought to maintain a calm disposition, but it wasn’t easy. Jacques had been so adamant that she take over the family business that she’d thought her dreams lost. “I will be on my best behaviour,” she promised.

“I’m sure you will. Enough, perhaps, to stop sulking on your birthday.”

“I’m sorry.” Weiss apologised again and this time with more contrition. “You’re right to criticise, mother. I should be thankful for what I have.”

“True. True.” Willow ran a finger around the rim of her glass and looked Weiss up and down. “And you’re growing into quite the attractive young woman if I may say. Simply delectable.”

The compliments had Weiss fidgeting a little. Beautiful or pretty would have felt more socially acceptable but the way Willow said it sounded… interested. _No, it’s just Willow being her usual self. Probably had too much to drink already._

“Thank you, mother.”

“Though you’re no less appreciative of events like this than your sister was. Or I.” she added. Suddenly, Willow took the glass of apple juice from Weiss’ hand and pushed her own flute of white wine between her fingers. “A little drink may help. There’s a reason everyone is drinking tonight.”

Weiss eyed the wine like it was a snake. “I’m fine. Thank you.”

“You are not fine, Weiss. You are bored, grouchy and quite clearly tired sick of dealing with people.” The frank assessment, all of it true, had Weiss blushing. “You’ve had wine before in moderation. Drink. It shall take the edge off and make all of this somewhat more bearable.”

“I don’t want to become a lush…”

Willow allowed a single eyebrow to raise archly. “Like me?”

“I – I didn’t say that!”

“No, but you thought it. My.” Rolling her eyes, Willow sipped from Weiss’ glass, cringed and set it down on the buffet side. “Though if I may say, if you want to avoid becoming like I am, avoiding alcohol altogether isn’t the best way to go about it. If you’re going to attend Beacon in two years’ time, you’re going to spend time with friends, no?”

“I… well, yes. I hope so. Training, studying, teambuilding-”

“Socialising,” Willow interrupted. “Dating, drinking, clubbing. Don’t look at me like that. You’re a young woman and you’ll want to accompany your team on their nights out – or do you expect you’ll stay a perfect student for four full years? Even Jacques wouldn’t expect that of you. There will be times you want to go out or have fun. That will involve drink.”

“I know that. A few drinks. Not enough to drink myself to oblivion.”

“Good. No one wants to see that.” Willow smiled coyly and waited for Weiss. Knowing what she wanted, Weiss sighed and took a sip of the wine. It was sweet and tangy.

“It’s not bad,” she admitted.

“I should hope so. Your father paid top lien for it.”

Obviously. It probably cost more per glass than most families paid rent in a month. “I’ll stick below my limit, mother. Even in Beacon.”

“And how, my dear, would you know your limit?”

The question left Weiss open mouthed.

“Everyone has to discover it the one time,” Willow continued airily. “It’s best to do so in a safe environment where any indiscretions won’t be noticed and where there’s no risk to you. I’m sure you would be safe with a team of friends to look after you, but that won’t stop someone trying to take advantage.”

“I – yes, I’m aware. I suppose I’ll have to discover it myself…”

“Or we could do that right now.”

Weiss paled and glanced around. The ball was still full of people. “Here?”

“And risk your father’s ire? Goodness, no. Your throat hurts, does it not?” Willow’s laughter said she knew it was a lie. “You’ve done your duties in welcoming guests, thanking them for their gifts and performing. No one would begrudge us retiring for the night.”

“To drink…?”

“To learn, Weiss. To understand your limits. Ideally, without public restrooms, drunken friends and the spectre of a long taxi ride home to deal with.” Willow hooked an arm under hers, tugging her close to her side. “What do you say? I can’t think of a safer environment in which to learn – and your father will be busy tomorrow. A good opportunity to avoid him finding out.”

Weiss had to admit she was tempted, and she had no lessons this week, a chance for her to enjoy her birthday and spend it doing what she wanted. It was the best opportunity she’d have to deal with the mythical hangover without anyone finding out.

_Mother does have a point. I can’t stay below my limit if I don’t know what that is. Inebriation doesn’t work on a meter like aura does._ Weiss sipped the wine, draining the last of it while she considered the strange, but altogether practical, idea.

It would also get her out of this ball before anyone thought to ask for an encore.

“Very well. I think I shall accept.”

* * *

“One thing you have to be careful of,” Willow said, gently taking the glass from Weiss’ limp fingers. “Is anyone seeking to take advantage of you. You’re a Schnee. That means you must always keep your head about you. Do you understand?”

“Mrrblll…”

Weiss lay slumped against the side of the leather sofa, her face flushed red all the way down to her shoulders and neck. One arm was slung over the back of the armrest and the other sat limply in her lap. Her eyes were thin lines of black, lashes fluttering occasionally as the young girl flitted in and out of consciousness.

On the table nearby, at least three bottles lay empty. Weiss hadn’t drunk them all of course, but they’d shared a good twelve or so glasses each – and not only wine. It wasn’t fair to only force one drink on Weiss after all. She’d made her a few mixers and cocktails; the kind of thing she might more readily imbibe in a nightclub. It was all for teaching her daughter how to handle herself after all.

It wasn’t her fault if Weiss didn’t realise mixing drinks would make this so much harder on her. That was just another lesson she was allowing her little girl a chance to learn. Really, she was helping her by bringing her to this.

“Oh dear. It seems we’ve found your limit.” She set the empty champagne glass down on the mahogany table and pushed it away, along with Weiss’ dress. “Not bad at all darling, especially at the end there. Mommy’s little trooper.”

Willow’s hand stroked over her daughter’s flushed cheek. Her skin was warm and soft. Slowly, her hand glided down, tracing Weiss’ neck and brushing white hair away from her shoulder. Smiling, she brought both legs up onto the leather sofa, shuffling to Weiss’ side. Her daughter really was too innocent for her own good in some ways. Sharp and harsh like her father, but oh so soft and naïve in other ways. It made for an alluring combination.

“You’re not even aware of what’s going on anymore, are you?”

“Mmnghhl…” Weiss smacked her lips together and groaned. “Angh…”

“Of course not.” Willow tugged Weiss around, adjusting her so that she was leaning back into the corner of the seat, her chest exposed. “If you were, you wouldn’t let me do this.” Her hand cupped Weiss’ left breast, thumb rubbing over the tight bodice of her dress. “Such lovely little titties you have, Weiss, so small and petite, unlike your sister and me. You always were the delicate flower.”

“Let’s get that off you,” she said sweetly, pulling Weiss forward until she was leaning into her and she could work her hands behind. Like many drunks, Weiss was a heavy and boneless heap of barely understandable mumbles. “Yes, yes, but a white dress in this state? Dear, you’re liable to spill drink all over it.”

Working her hands down Weiss’ back, she clutched her flowing skirt and tugged upwards. Working on instinct and perhaps drunkenly understanding she was being undressed, if not why, Weiss brought her hands up above her head to make it easier. The silken cloth bundled over her, exposing Weiss’ creamy skin in all its glory. Rolling it up into a ball, Willow tossed the dress away, licking her lips as she lay Weiss back.

“There. That’s better. Such lovely skin you have, Weiss.” Her hand came up to slip the strap of Weiss’ bra off her left shoulder. It fell to her elbow, allowing Willow to do the same with the other. “You should show it off more.”

Or perhaps now. It could be their little secret.

“You should always be wary of drinking too much,” she said, playing with the strap and unhooking it behind Weiss’ back. “You never know if someone might take advantage of you in your inebriated state. Why, you might not even notice if you’re being assaulted or not.”

The bra slipped free and Willow nudged Weiss, watching her slump back on the sofa completely bared. Her small breasts really were too cute, perfectly small for her fifteen-year-old frame. Her nipples were small, puffy and not yet erect.

Reaching down, Willow teased one of Weiss’s nipples with her finger, flicking it back and forth and even pushing down firmly on it. The dimple of pink dipped inward and popped back up again elastically when she let go.

“Look at you, Weiss. Drunk and making a fool of yourself in front of your own mother.” Laughing, she reached over and picked up the half-full bottle of red wine. “Or are you propositioning me? My, you are bold like this.”

Running a finger over the rim of the bottle, Willow smiled as a devious idea occurred to her. Taking another sip, she laid down over her daughter’s naked body and tilted the bottle over her, dribbling out just a few droplets. They splashed on Weiss’ alabaster skin, marking it purple and running in thin trails down her side. Willow caught one with her tongue, pressing it against Weiss’ skin and laughing as her daughter shivered.

“Mmmmnbgh.” Weiss made to rub the damp away, but Willow caught her hands and pushed them back. Too drunk to care, Weiss didn’t try again.

Licking up her daughter’s armpit, Willow knelt over her girl again, looking down at her and the wine running from her small breasts to her stomach. Though she’d splashed it all over her chest, it had mostly drifted into the valley of her breasts and down to her stomach, where it was pooling in her tight tummy and bellybutton.

Dipping a finger into that oasis, she brought it up and circled the wet digit around one of Weiss’ nipples, coating it with sticky goodness and a glistening cherry tone. Mumbling at the treatment, Weiss’ nipples started to harden and peak upward.

Willow took the time to coat both, rubbing her finger around them and even pouring a little more over her chest, staining the leather sofa but liberally coating Weiss in at least two glasses of red wine. Putting it down on the floor after, Willow brushed her hair back behind her head and leaned down, lips parting.

“Such a delectable treat you are. I don’t mind if I do.”

Her lips sealed around Weiss’ left tit, slurping loudly and drawing up loose droplets of fruity wine and her hardened nub. Weiss moaned and tried to move, only to be pushed down by Willow’s hands on her shoulders. Pinning the drunk girl down, Willow feasted on her titties, licking and nibbling, sucking and kissing, even pausing now and then to pour out more wine like she was sucking on two wine-flavoured lollipops.

The sounds Weiss made goaded her on. Hoarse and slurred noises that could have been confusion just as easily as pleasure. Willow laughed directly into Weiss’ breastbone, kissing a slow trail down her sternum until she reached that lovely ocean of sticky wine pooling around her daughter’s bellybutton. Leaning her chin down above it, Willow lapped at the treat, swirling her tongue around before dipping down to slurp it up off Weiss’ belly.

“Hehehe,” Weiss slurred as she giggled, squirming a little.

“Slrrrrp!” Willow made it as loud as she could, holding her daughter down as she went. “You like that?” she teased, looking up at her. Weiss’ face was flushed red and her eyes were still closed. “That’s good because I don’t intend to stop. Now…” Her fingers rubbed over the seat of Weiss’ white knickers. “Let’s see what you’re hiding under here, shall we?”

Working the drunken girl’s underwear off was almost too easy. Weiss even helped by moving her feet, more on autopilot and thinking she was getting changed than joining in. Willow tossed the offending article of clothing away and laid herself down between her daughter’s thighs. Weiss’ pussy was such an adorably cute little thing. A thin slit of pink with smooth and unblemished outer lips and a tight little clit that looked like it had never been played with in its life.

All Schnee were relatively lacking in body hair, and what little Weiss had was white against her skin and almost invisible. Weiss clearly wasn’t one to shave, but it didn’t matter either way. Tilting her head to the side, Willow ran a finger down the slit, watching it part softly around her. While her twat looked tight and unyielding, the outer lips of her pussy might as well have been made of marshmallow.

“Such a lovely little twat you have, Weiss. You really should show it off more.” Leaning in, she sniffed at it. “I wonder what it tastes like. Mmm.” Her tongue ran up from bottom to top, flicking over Weiss’ clit.

The girl stiffened for a second but relaxed on the second lick, sighing and pushing back into Willow’s face. While she was too ruined to understand what was happening, her body clearly knew it liked the sensation.

“A dirty little body for a dirty little birthday girl. Still, sweet food isn’t a favourite of mine.” Reaching for a new bottle, Willow uncorked and upended it over Weiss’ stomach, splashing more red wine over her girl’s body. “Why don’t we spice it up a little?”

There was much more wine now than the last time and it spilled over Weiss’ stomach, spilling down her sides and onto the sofa, but also down between her legs. Willow watched the waterfall run down Weiss’ twat, glistening and pure, her daughter’s pussy a hidden cave behind just begging to be explored.

Willow’s tongue became the intrepid adventurer. Deep inside it delved, probing every crevasse, and hiding spot, drawing out treasured and murky gasps and moans from the drunken girl. Willow kept pouring until the bottle emptied, and even then she drew her hands back to collect more off her skin and pour it over her delicious cunt, lapping and drinking it off and – when some ran inside – out of her. Weiss’ cute little pussy was the perfect vessel. Perhaps, in an ideal world, she could have her girl served on her back in mealtimes, pussy full of wine for her to take hold of and bury her face into.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Willow teased, all too aware of the inebriated but clearly happy sounds Weiss was making. “Fifteen and already this horny. We really must drink again sometime, Weiss. Especially if this is how you get.”

“Mmmbl…”

“What was that?” Willow smiled devilishly. “You’d like some as well?”

It certainly wasn’t what Weiss had said, but Winter stood up and made her way over all the same, unzipping her pants and pushing them down. Her nine-inch futa cock sprung up, hairless and harder than steel. She paused by Weiss’ upper body, bending over to push her pants down and step out of them, kicking them away with one foot while unbuttoning and removing her blouse. That she could do all that while Weiss lay there so defencelessly brought a small smile to her face.

“I did say it was important to learn your limit, so if you think you can drink more far be it for me to correct you.” Picking up a glass, she poured some wine into it – white this time – and filled it up until it was almost overflowing. Kneeling at her daughter’s side, she tipped the glass back and took a large mouthful, before cupping Weiss’ chin and tilting her head back, leaning down to lock their lips together.

Weiss’ cute little face scrunched up at the bitter taste of yet more booze, but she opened her mouth and did her best to swallow. Such an obedient daughter. Willow drew Weiss’ head back and let the wine pass from her lips to her daughters, swirling her tongue around Weiss’ as she watched the girl’s throat bob.

“Hmm.” Pulling back and wiping her lips clean, she spied a thin trail of spittle run down Weiss’ cheek. “Don’t be so messy, dear,” she said, licking it up. “How was that? A fine pinot grigio. Quite expensive, I believe.”

“Hrgggh…”

“More?” It wasn’t what Weiss wanted _or_ needed. “If you insist, darling. You’re spilling it already, though. Oh, I know…”

Willow poured another glass, but this time stood, tilting the tall champagne glass upward and holding it below her. With her other hand, she pushed her hard cock down, angling it toward the glass and bringing it up. The sudden rush of cold wine was honestly a little painful for her engorged flesh. It would be worth it. Gasping for air, she worked the glass up and down, nicely submerging her dick as much as she could. Then, for good measure, she poured the glass back, splashing wine all the way down her shaft and over her tight balls.

Almost throwing the glass away, she took Weiss’ head and tilted it to the side, letting her face dangle off the leather sofa and touching her dripping tip to her daughter’s lips.

“Open wide, Weiss,” she whispered urgently. “It’s another drink.” Her smile grew. “A _cocktail_. You liked the cocktails I made earlier, didn’t you? This is another one. My own personal cock-tail.”

Hearing the word, Weiss mumbled and let her lips open, allowing Willow to slowly push her way inside. The world of damp heat she entered had her knees shaking. Weiss’ mouth was so small and soft around her, lips like pillows and gliding over her wet shaft. She didn’t suck like someone giving her a blowjob might, but that only made it better.

The way her lips slid up and down _teased_ her mercilessly, and Willow knelt on the sofa, pushing down until her stomach was against Weiss’ forehead and her little girl’s face was pinned into her crotch. Her balls, dripping white wine, nestled on Weiss’ chin.

“Kfff!” Weiss coughed and spluttered, sending wonderful vibrations all the way down her shaft. “Hck!”

“That’s it, darling. Drink it all up. Drink my lovely cocktail.”

It might have been the taste of wine being intimately familiar to Weiss by now, but she _did_ start to suck on Willow’s penis a little. Only a bit. Drunken slurping wasn’t much of a blowjob, but the fact it was Weiss doing it, and so unwittingly, had Willow groaning and leaning over the armrest, squashing Weiss down and jerking her hips – all but humping her daughter’s face!

“That’s it. Oh God, Weiss, that’s so good. Get ready, darling. Here comes the treat. A lovely surprise for the birthday – hngh - girl.”

Willow groaned out suddenly, latching her hands onto Weiss’ head and _dragging_ her face into her crotch. Weiss slurped and hacked but it all went ignored; only the blissful sensation of her orgasm crashing down mattered. That moment where suddenly Weiss’ mouth was being filled with far more than just white wine.

“Drink it!” she rasped out. “Drink it, Weiss. Drink my cummy cocktail!”

Drink. A command Weiss had been hearing all night. A subtle motion that she’d given with each and every glass of wine she’d worked past Weiss’ lips. Without thinking, without even questioning what it was in her mouth, Weiss murmured with her eyes closed and began to swallow.

“Yesss…” Willow almost cried at the raw pleasure. The suction and the way Weiss’ mouth closed around her, taking her load all the way down to her belly. “Oh yes, Weiss, that’s so good. You’re such a good drinker, Weiss. Such a wonderful drinker.”

Willow could have stayed like that forever. But then, where would be the fun in that?

“There’s still the final gift for the birthday girl, Weiss. You’ve already stepped into the world of adult life with a little drink. How about _really_ becoming a woman?”

Weiss mumbled something back. Something incomprehensible, stupid and drunken.

Laughing, Willow took her daughter’s arm and pulled her up onto her knees, pushing and positioning her until she was on her knees and leaning over the leather armrest. It wasn’t quite the doggy-style position she was going for – Weiss was hanging bodily over the edge, head draped and both arms dangling down. Similarly, she only stayed on her knees by virtue of Willow’s body pressing against her back.

It would do.

“I’ll take those slurred words as permission. You should know that anyone looking to take advantage of you would as well. You always need to be aware of how vulnerable you are when you’re drinking, Weiss. A position like this might seem fine if you’re throwing up into a toilet or waste bin, but what if someone sees you shaking your cute bottom at them? Well, they might get ideas. I have a few myself…”

Willow gave Weiss’ pale cheeks a little slap for emphasis. Weiss mumbled and stirred but was far too drunk to be aware of what was happening to her. She didn’t even react when Willow let her erect cock splat down between her cheeks.

“Someone might take it as an invitation,” she teased, pushing it up and down, smearing precum over the cleft of her daughter’s ass. “Or they might not care either way.” Taking the bottle again, Willow poured wine over Weiss’ back, splashing it all over her and paying attention to her sweet little derriere. Wine ran down the crack of her ass like a waterfall, parting around Willow’s hard shaft to run over Weiss’ soft flower. “I’m not sure if wine is a good lubricant or not.” Pulling back, she angled her cock into Weiss’ waiting pussy, sticky and wet from the expensive wine. “I guess we’ll find out together.”

Weiss’ cute little pussy was already wet from how long she’d been eating it out and Willow’s cock, slick with saliva and wine, slid in all too easily. The first inch of it anyway. All too soon, Weiss’ passage became tight and constricting, making progress difficult. Weiss was also groaning and grunting, kneading at the sofa with her knees and mumbling something incomprehensible but clearly reluctant. If she were sober enough to speak properly, Willow might have listened.

“It’s your own fault for being where we are, Weiss. I told you I’d teach you your limits. I think it’s also important to show you what happens if you go over them.” Taking her ass in one hand and placing another on Weiss’ shoulder, she pushed the girl against the leather, angling herself to push through the tightness. “Put yourself in this position and someone will take advantage.” Taking a deep breath, Willow prepared to thrust. “Just. Like. This.”

She slammed in on the final word, punching through her daughter’s virginity and grinding her wet cock deep. Weiss didn’t even cry out; she was too drunk for it. Instead, she made a “blurghhh” sound and her body jerked before hanging loose again. If there was any blood running down her thighs, it was all but indistinguishable from the wine.

Willow didn’t care to check. Eyes closed, mouth open, she basked in the wet heat gripping her shaft tight. “Goodness, Weiss, you have such a tight pussy. I can’t believe I waited this long to wrap it around my cock. Hmm. That’s a good girl. Squeeze your mother, won’t you?” Weiss did as she asked, though it was surely more out of distress than anything. “That’s it. You’re so tight, Weiss. I wonder how many people have dreamed of stuffing your tight little pussy, hm? Singing on those stages in that long, flowing dress of yours, such pale skin and a demure figure, I can’t help but think half the guests at the party would jump at the chance to dump a load inside you.”

Leaning down and over her, she hooked a hand under Weiss’ belly and licked her ear. “Wouldn’t it be fun to find out? We could have the servants parade your drunken self out there, put you down over the buffet table by the champagne fountain and let people queue up to fuck your cute little pussy. Would you like that?”

“Mmmngh,” Weiss moaned drunkenly. “Nghh…”

“Oh, I bet you would. It’s so tempting just to imagine it.” Willow started to thrust, uncaring for whether her daughter was ready for it or not. It was better that way – if she gave Weiss time to relax, her lips wouldn’t be gripping her so wonderfully tight. “I can just see your thin little legs wrapped around men four times your age and size. All those elderly overweight men with their bellies hanging over you, their painted wives crowding around to drink and talk about how much of a slut you are.”

It would never happen of course. Obvious reasons aside, Jacques would never allow such a blow to their reputation. And Weiss was to be the heiress. Still, it didn’t hurt to whisper her sordid little fantasies into Weiss’ ear as she fucked her.

It wasn’t like she would remember any of this.

With that in mind, there was little point putting in the effort to make this as pleasurable for Weiss as it was for her; Weiss wasn’t aware enough to appreciate it anyway. Pushing her face into the back of Weiss’ soft white hair, she plunged her thick cock deep inside her, sighing in pure relief as the pent-up frustration that had been building inside her finally found its outlet.

“Always parading around in those short white dresses. Combat skirts my behind – you were teasing me. Well, this is what you get.” Groaning softly, she thrust as deep as she could, pinning Weiss back to the leather armrest. “I always did imagine what you’d do if I just pushed you against a wall, flipped that skirt up and fucked you senseless. This is – ah – not as satisfying – hm – but at least there’s less risk.” Laughing, she kissed her daughter’s neck. “On my part anyway. I can’t say the same for you if you get pregnant-”

The door slammed open suddenly. “Mother!” Winter said, storming in. “Have you seen Wei-?” It didn’t take long for the esteemed Specialist to notice her sister, naked and dribbling against the sofa, impaled on her mother’s shaft. “What do you think you’re doing!?”

“Oh? Winter?” Willow made no effort to stop. Instead, she sat up, pumping away at Weiss’ behind as she spared a sarcastic smile for her eldest daughter. “Do you really need me to answer that? I’d have thought it obvious.”

“O – Obvious!?” Poor Winter looked like she had no idea what to say or where to look. A muffled moan from Weiss proved all she needed. “I – Is she drunk?” The bottles of wine, mixers and alcohol stood out clearly. “Oh my God, you got Weiss drunk and raped her!”

Willow paused in her thrusting to rotate her hips. Weiss gripped her so warmly. “Again,” Willow panted. “I’d have thought it obvious.”

“God, you’re sick! That’s your own daughter!”

“I am – ah – intimately aware. That’s it, Weiss, cling to mommy’s cock.”

Winter gritted her teeth and dropped a hand to her sidearm. “Let her go!”

“Oh, very well.” Willow rolled her eyes and let out a loud huff. Winter really was a killjoy. All that time in the military had sapped any fun out of her. “One second though,” she said. “Give me a moment.”

“A moment? A moment for wha-?”

Willow got up on both knees and pulled Weiss’ bottom back into her, slamming her hips forward in quick succession until she held still, buried inside her daughter, and released a long sigh – and a torrent of cum. Racing up through her futa cock like molten lava, it shot out into her little girl’s womb, thin ropes of white painting Weiss’ pussy.

“Ahhhh. Mmmm.” Willow wiped a hand over her brow, humming contentedly. “That’s it. Ah. So nice.”

“Oh my God. D – Did you just cum in her?”

“Obvious questions, Winter.”

Willow held herself still until her dick stopped spitting. Slowly, and with a loud slap of her girl’s bottom, she drew out and collapsed back, legs spread and wet cock falling limp between her legs. Weiss slid down without anyone to support her, falling over the armrest with her bare ass in the air, semen dribbling from her pussy and down her thighs.

“There.” Willow took a glass of wine off the counter, leant back and took a sip. Wine always tasted better after a good fuck, especially with such a small, tight girl. “I’m done with her now. You can take her however you wish.”

“You sick bitch.” Winter came forward and wrapped Weiss up in her arms, taking off her white coat to cover her. “The only place I’ll be taking her is back to her room. You’re a monster, Willow. I can’t believe you’d do this to your own daughter.”

“Jealous, dear?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Turning away, Winter made for the door. “I’d kill you if you ever tried this on me.”

“I wasn’t referring to you and I, and you know it.” Laughing softly, Willow raised her glass in a salute. “I was asking if you wished it could be you taking your precious sister’s virginity. I’ve seen the way you look at her. The desire in your eyes…”

Winter glared back, eyes chips of ice. “Not everyone is as sick as you, mother.”

* * *

Winter pulled the covers up over Weiss’ body, still furiously snarling to herself. Incandescent rage didn’t begin to describe how she felt. If it weren’t for the scandal it would cause, she’d go back there and slap her mother silly.

“Don’t worry,” she told her younger sister. “I won’t let that woman anywhere near you.”

“Mmbl. Wntr…”

“That’s right.” Expression softening, Winter traced a finger down Weiss’ cheek. “I’m here.”

“Wntrrr…” Weiss mumbled again before fading into soft snores.

_Figures she’s just talking in her sleep._ Winter sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, hand still on Weiss’ face and wrist leaning on her pale shoulder. _I can’t believe she’d get this drunk. Bad enough mother took advantage of her, but there’s a good chance Weiss won’t even remember come morning._ Judging by the look of her, she’d be surprised if Weiss remembered _anything_ that happened tonight.

Anything.

Anything at all…

Winter swallowed and looked to the door. It was unfair of her, obviously, but how could she be blamed carrying her sister’s naked body back? And she’d had to take a towel to clean her. See that lovely little body teasing her.

No one was watching. Winter leaned down and planted her lips to Weiss’, only to draw away a fraction of a second later. Soft, warm, sweet. Winter tugged at her collar, face heating up. “I – I’m sorry,” she told her drunken sister. “That was improper of me. It’s only, well, I’d never have the courage to do so normally…” Sighing, she shook her head. “Why am I explaining myself to you? You’re so drunk you can’t even tell what’s going on.”

If that were the case…

Winter leaned in again, brushing her hair aside to gently touch her lips to Weiss’. When her sister didn’t wake up demanding to know what she was doing, she dared to touch a little firmer. Their lips pressed together, Weiss’ so soft and inviting, so pouty that she couldn’t help but lick her tongue over the lower lip and taste the alcohol there.

Delicious. Tempting. Winter pulled back, face aflame and trousers clinging to her oh so tightly, especially at her crotch. “You’re so beautiful, Weiss,” she whispered. “I couldn’t resist. It was just a kiss. I’m sure you’ve had worse tonight.”

A kiss as payment for carrying her to her room was fair, wasn’t it? A second for tucking her into bed. Maybe even a third would be all right considering she’d have to clean wine and cum from her military coat, and surely a fourth wouldn’t hurt for the time she’d taken to run a damp cloth over Weiss’ delicious little pussy, gritting her teeth as she fought not to take advantage of the situation and run her tongue over it.

_What am I thinking? Two kisses is enough. Any more and I’m no better than mother…_

And yet, Weiss wouldn’t remember a thing.

* * *

Willow leaned back on the door to Weiss’ bedroom, sipping her wine. It was quiet for a while, but the creak of bedsprings within soon reached her ears. It was followed by plaintive whispering, Winter all but gasping out Weiss’ name.

“Hmm. I suppose the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree after all…”


End file.
